


Sometimes When They Touch

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [45]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Sometimes When They Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



Sometimes when they touch, Deanna feels a flash of... something. It’s too fleeting to identify, but it warms her heart and makes her smile wider.

Sometimes when they touch, Beverly loses, for just a moment, her ability to tamp down on her feelings. The slightest moment of wondering, of longing, of loving, and then she’s in control again.

Sometimes when they touch, the affection Deanna holds for her best friend deepens. There’s a brief thought, what if, and then she pushes it away, because Beverly has never been interested.

Sometimes when they touch, Beverly has to put all of her self-control into hiding what she feels. Not because she thinks Deanna would be put off by it (she knows she wouldn’t) but because no matter where they are, there’s always  _Will_  in the back of her mind to consider.

Sometimes when they touch, Deanna can’t help but be grateful that she’s the empath, not Beverly. She’s never been very good at shielding her own emotions, and she doesn’t want to overwhelm her friend with the level of very non-platonic feelings she has.

Sometimes when they touch, Beverly allows herself to hold on to the wistfulness for more than a fleeting moment. It makes Deanna look at her speculatively, curiously, but sometimes feelings don’t want to be held down.

Sometimes when they touch, an understanding passes between them, unacknowledged. Deanna knows it’s only a matter of time before words are spoken.

Sometimes when they touch, Beverly takes the moment to pull Deanna close, both their lips upturned in loving smiles before pressing together. The emotion blossoms between them then, and Beverly revels in the warmth.

Sometimes when they touch, they think of the road they walked together to get here, to the point where a touch reaffirmed everything they felt for each other.

And sometimes, when they’re near each other, they reach out without thinking, because touch has always been how they communicate best.


End file.
